EL nacimiento de un amor
by maryzamora
Summary: Hablara del romance que nacerá en el Planeta Vegeta, de Pan y el Príncipe Vegeta Pan es hija de Bardock y Gine, hermana de Raditz y Kakaroto ella se ira enamorando poco a poco del Principe de los Saiyajines a igual que el mismo Principe orgullo de Vegeta. Edades: Pan:18 Tarble: 18 Kakaroto: 21 Raditz: 26 Vegeta: 23
1. Chapter 1

EL NACIMIENTO DE UN AMOR

En el Planeta Vegeta, se encontraba a Gine teniendo a su tercer hijo para su sorpresa fue una niña con un alto poder, era muy parecida a sus padres era una mezcla de Gine y Bardock… Por otro lado Bardock se encontraba conquistando un planeta junto con su Elite, al cabo de un rato Bardock llega y va directo a su hogar donde ve a sus hijos Raditz y Kakaroto cerca de Gine. Felices por la nueva llegada

-Oh Bardock, mira ella es nuestra nueva hija.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro… Es hermosa verdad, la llamare Pan.- Decía alegremente

-Si es hermosa, igual que tu.- Decía un señor parecido a su hijo menor Goku

Desde ese día había pasado muchos años Pan era una joven muy hermosa de 18 años, en cambio su hermano Raditz tenía 26 años y Kakaroto tenía 21 años, los hermanos de Pan trabajaban para el Rey Vegeta, Pan en ese entonces se encontraba entrenando para un gran festival llamado torneo de las artes marciales que hacen cada 5 años, en el planeta Vegeta, para saber quién es digno de trabajar para el Rey Vegeta, solo uno podía ser, solo uno podía ganar, y eso Pan lo tenía en mente, era como una obsepcion una mañana pan decidió salir a caminar a una placita que había en aquel planeta, ella estaba caminado cuando por su distracción se tropieza con alguien

-Oye idiota fíjate.- Decía la joven pelinegra que vestía con un lindo vestido negro.

-Oye ten más respeto.- Decía un hombre alto y musculoso

-Tranquilo Nappa, mocosa no sabes quién soy yo.- Decía un joven con cabellos de forma de flama…-

-No pero no me interesa.- Decía la pelinegra… pero por azares del destino se encontraba Raditz y Kakaroto gritándole a Pan para que fuera con ellos.-

-Igualada, veo que te hablan que son ellos dos.- Decía el joven

\- Que te importa que sean.- Dijo llegándose… Mientras llegaba y abrazaba ambos muchachos y así se fueron.

-Nappa, vistes se lleva con Raditz y el odioso de Kakaroto los hijos de Bardock.- Dijo este con una voz de enojo

-Sí, la joven se parece a Bardock.-Dijo este mientras veía co aquellos jóvenes se iban.

-Ahorita que lo dices tienes razón, a pesar de ser igualada esa mocosa es muy hermosa.-

Mientras en otro lado de la plaza Raditz, Kakaroto y Pan se encuentran a Tarble el hermano menor de vegeta, Tarble tiene la misma edad de Pan*

-Tarble, Tarble amigo, que bueno que te veo, hermanos me voy.- Dijo yéndose con el joven

-Panny, que pasa.- Decía el joven

\- Hay Tarble, hoy conocí a un joven es lindo pero engreído.-Decía mientras daba un gran suspiro

-Hay Panny.-

-Pero lo raro que se parece a ti, pero bueno que tal vas con la hija de Fasha Kumiko.- Decía mientras le tomaba el brazo

-Vamos bien por cierto como vas con el entrenamiento, ya falta poco para el torneo.-Dijo el joven de cabellos de forma de flama parecido a su hermano mayor Vegeta

-Voy muy él Elite de mi papa y de mi hermano Kakaroto me ayudan a entrenar.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Bien porque ya te aparte serás de mi Elite, claro si ganas ya está todo acortado mi Padre está de acuerdo, ya sabes por ser mi mejor amiga.- Dijo guiñándole el ojo

-Gracias Tarble y claro que ganare, bueno me retiro me saludas a tu padre, nos vemos, Dijo está alzando vuelo…

Y así Pan se fue a su casa igual que Tarble pero él se fue a su palacio…


	2. El rencuentro

Una mañana Pan se encontraba entrenando temprano Alguien llega con casi todo su Elite

-Hola, tu otra vez.- Decía una joven sudada con el mis traje y herradura que Fasha la amiga de su padre

-Hola, que lindas estas.- Dijo este sonriéndole

-Que buscas.- Le dice esta

-Busco a Raditz, mocosa igualada.- Dijo el joven frunciendo el cello

-Raditz, te buscan un tonto con un peinado tan poco original.- Dijo Gritando,

-Que Pasa Panny hey ten más respecto él es.- no termino su frase por que el príncipe lo interrumpió

-Déjala, ya vámonos que tengo tiempo.-Decía el príncipe con un tono de enojo

-Te quiero, cuídate te estaré esperando.-Dijo está abrazándola a su hermano Raditz

-Hay ya basta te tanta cursilería.-Dijo un joven muy celoso pues él pensaba otra cosa.

-Cállate.- Dijo la joven…-Raditz te estaremos esperando.- Dijo mientras veía como su hermano se marchaba

Ya en otro planeta, ya conquistado y todo Raditz y el Príncipe Vegeta se encontraban charlando

-Raditz, como puedes andar con esa joven ella será mía.- Dijo afirmando el joven príncipe

-Lo siento pero como puede decir eso, además está en un error ella y yo.- No termino la palabra porque Nappa lo interrumpió.

-Hay que regresar.-afirmo el hombre alto

-Vámonos sabandijas.-Grito malhumorado el príncipe

Después, de esa charla Elite del Príncipe Vegeta regresaron a su planeta a comenzar con otro día

Continuara….


	3. El torneo

Una mañana Pan, se despertaba por aquellos rayos del sol, era un gran día para ella pues era el día del Torneo donde ella participaría, para demostrar que es digna para formar parte del Elite de su amigo Tarble, Pan se ducho busco en su armario la armadura que tenía forma de vestido era idéntico al de su madre Gine, pero en cambio el de ella dejaba ver sus bien y torneadas piernas así Pan bajo para desayunar con su familia

-Buenos días familia.- Decía una joven muy alegremente

-Buenos días hija que hermosa te vez.-Decía un señor parecido a su hijo Kakaroto

-Si papi, estoy feliz hoy es el gran día.- Respondía la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hija vamos air todos apoyarte.- Decía la madre de la morena

Así transcurrió el desayuno después de terminar la familia de Pan se marcharon, al torne donde ella iba a participar, y así comenzaron las eliminatorias que eran a puerta cerrada así pan iba venciendo a sus oponentes, después de terminar solo quedaron los 8 mejores, en ellos Pan hay estaba de pronto todos los seleccionados iban rumbo a la plataforma, hay se decidirá mediante un sorteo, todos pasaban, y agarraban una pelota que tenía un numero al terminar fueron mencionado como quedaron Pan fue la primera en luchar

-El primer combate será de entra la señorita Pan y el Joven Neji, les comentare un poco sobre ellos, Neji viene del oeste del planeta vegeta, es de una familia ejemplar, por otro lado, Pan, es tan solo una adolecente de 18 años pero saben que la hace especial pues es nada más y nada menos que la hija del mejor líder de Elite Bardock uno de los mejores que puede tener el Planeta Vegeta.- Decía el animador… En eso entran Pan y Neji, Pan no había visto a aquel joven que se encontró en el centro comercial que era nada más y nada menos que el príncipe Vegeta, el príncipe, si la vio ya que con ese anuncio quedo sorprendido

-Que es hija de Bardock, entonces es hermana de Raditz y Kakaroto.- Pensaba un joven con cabello de flama, en eso escucha gritar a su hermano

-Vamos, Pan tu puedes, tienes que ganar.- Decía un joven de la misma edad de Pan con cabellos de forma de flama

-Tarble tú la conoces.- Le pregunta su hermano mayor intrigado

-Claro hermano ella es mi mejor amiga.- Decía con una sonrisa.- Vamos Pan tú debes formar parte de mi Elite

-Como que de tu Elite.- Decía con curiosidad

-Si papa y yo ya acordamos eso.- Decía este viendo a Pan como peleaba

-Hump!- Gruño el hombre de cabellos en forma de flama

-No me vas a ganar.- Dijo la joven morena, dándole una bofetada y un fuerte golpe en el estómago que hizo su oponente callera fuera de la plataforma

-Valla, ya tenemos a nuestra primera ganadora, tenía que ser hija del mejor.- Decía el animador

Desde ese momento el príncipe de los saiyajin quedo cautivado por aquella morena, así pasaron los combates Pan vencía a todos sus oponentes, al príncipe cada vez le llamaba más la atención quería que formara parte de su Elite, Pan por su parte llegaba a su ultimo combate era el que se decidirá quien trabajar para algunos de los Elites que hay

-Este es el último combate que gane el mejor.- Decía el animador.- Que comience.- Grito el animador.

-No me ganaras.- Decía un joven alto, mientras se dirigía atacar a Pan, pero esta lo esquiva.

-No cantes victoria.-Decía la joven morena dándole un golpe al joven que logra tirarlo

-Nooo.- Gritaba Pan.- Suelta mi cola maldito.- Decía la joven tratando de zafarse, de pronto pan hace una maniobra y se zafa.- Te quedaras sin cola.- Grito la joven, tirando de la cola de su contrincante y así logrando que dicha cola se desprenda de su dueño

-No maldita.-Decía el joven

-Oh! A pasado algo fuera de lo común la señorita Pan le arranco la cola a su oponente.- Comunicaba el anunciador, todos estaba tan sorprendidos hasta el Príncipe

-Valla tiene agachas la mocosa.- Decía el Príncipe

-No me ganaras.-Grito la joven morena.- Golpe Fénix.- Grito la joven, concentrando su energía en su puño, consiguen un poderoso golpe que dejo a su rival fuera de la plataforma esa técnica de su padre Bardock, de pronto todos aplaudían y entre murmullos decían "Es digna de ser una saiyajin" " Pues tenía que ser hija de Bardock"

Todos aplaudían, la familia de pan estaba más que orgullosa, de pronto el Rey Vegeta, deciente con sus hijos.

-Cómo has ganado, formaras en el Elite de mi hijo Tarble.- Dijo un hombre mayor con el cabello castaño y alto.

-Gracias su majestad.-Dijo mientras le Asia una reverencia

-Bien te presento él es mi hijo el Príncipe Vegeta y el Príncipe Trable.-Decia el hombre de cabello castaño.-

-Mucho gusto.- Decía haciéndole una reverencia.-Valla el engreído vino resultando mi príncipe.- Pensaba mientras sonreía

-Tarble te veo al rato.- Decia guiñándole el ojo mientras la joven se iba volando a donde estaba su familia.

-Tarble, porque te dijo eso.-

-Porque quede con ella ir a festejar si ganaba, te esperamos en el Legendario por si te animas a ir hermano.- Decia el menor del reino mientras se iba

Así Pan, y su familia se iba a su casa para que Pan y sus hermanos se cambiara, para ir al lugar acordado a festejar, Dicho así Pan se ducho, busco en su armario otra armadura, en forma de vestido pero este de color, blanco con amarillo después se maquillo, bajo para despedirse y así alzo vuelo junto con sus hermanos al lugar acordado. Al llegar

Continuara


	4. El primer beso

Al llegar Pan busca a Tarble su mejor amigo ella se dirige a la mesa de su amigo con sus hermanos

-Tarble.- Grito con una alegría mientras lo abrazaba.- Veo que no viniste solo hola Kumiko.- Decia mientras la abrazaba (Kumiko también es la mejor amiga de Pan).- Hola Vegeta- Dijo cortante

-Mocosa.-Le respondió el príncipe

-Hump!.-

-Felicidades por tu triunfo lástima que trabajaras con el soquete de mi hermano.-Decía el príncipe

-Valla pan, le has caído a mi hermano no es enojón contigo.- Dijo guiñándole el ojo a su amiga

-Tarble.-Grito Pan y Vegeta

-Bueno iré a bailar ya que Raditz se fue de casanova, vamos Kakaroto.- Decia mientras jalaba del brazo a su hermano, en el otro extremo Vegeta la observaba veía cada moviendo que la morena hacía, después de un rato vegeta se para y va Asia la morena.

-Sabandija lárgate.- Exigía el príncipe

-Oye no le hablas así a mi hermano.-Decia la joven morena frunciendo el cello

-Tranquila, Panny.-Decia mientras se iba

-Que quieres principito.-Reclamaba… de pronto siente que el príncipe la jala de su cintura y la pega Asia el mientras bailaban al son de la música.

-Que pretendes, que por ser tu un príncipe yo voy a caer, recuerda soy de clase baja no se verá bien.-Le comentaba la joven morena

-Eso que, soy el príncipe puedo hacer lo que sea.-Decia el joven príncipe

-Serás el Rey lo que sea yo no caí.-No termino la frase, porque el príncipe la beso, ella se sorprendía por aquel acto que hizo el príncipe ella correspondió aquel beso, que hizo que la joven se sonrojara, pues ya que nunca antes había besado a un hombre, ese beso era tan perfecto para ella, de pronto Kumiko interrumpe

-Pan vamos ya comenzó el Karaoke y es de dueto.-Decia jalando a Pan, Pan solo le sonrió al Príncipe y él le correspondió… Así Pan y Kumiko esperaban su turno mientras esperaban pensaban que van a cantar.

-¿Miko que te gustaría cantar?.- Pregunto la morena

-No, se.- Decia la joven de cabello color negro

-Ya se.- decía mientras subía y le decía al Dj. Que poner en eso comienza la música

-MIKO-

Algún día te dejaré entrar  
Te trataré bien  
Te volveré loco  
oh

-PAN-  
Tú nunca conociste a una chica como yo  
tan brillante  
Voy a dejarte ciego

-AMBAS

Siempre quieres lo que no puedes tener  
Pero es tan malo si no obtienes lo que deseabas  
Así que te hace sentir bien cuando estás conmigo  
Vamos a ponerte en forma,  
¡vamos a empezar!  
Ríndete  
No puedes ganar  
Porque sé dónde has estado  
es una pena  
que no hayas luchado  
Es un juego  
Que jugamos  
al final de la noche  
Es la misma vieja historia  
Pero tú nunca lo haces bien  
Ríndete  
Acércate un poco más,  
Baby baby  
Acércate un poco más,  
Acércate un poco más,  
Baby baby

-MIKO-

Para de intentar huir  
porque no podrás dejarme atrás

-PAN-

(Nooo)  
Empieza a creer que estoy aquí para quedarme (así es)  
Porque tú eres la sombra y yo soy la luz del sol (ohhh)

-AMBAS- 

Mírame chico, te tengo donde quería  
¿Acaso no es emocionante?  
Quiero menearte y sacudirte  
Siéntate atrás me toca conducir  
Ríndete  
No puedes ganar  
Porque sé dónde has estado  
es una pena  
que no hayas luchado  
Es un juego  
Que jugamos  
al final de la noche  
Es la misma vieja historia  
Pero tú nunca lo haces bien  
Ríndete 

-AMBAS-  
Woahhhhhhhhh yeaaah  
Woahhhhhhhhh heeey

-PAN-  
Hey yay yay yeahhhhhhhhhhh

-AMBAS-

Acércate un poco más, vamos un poco más cerca  
Baby, baby  
Acércate un poco más, vamos un poco más cerca  
Baby, baby  
Acércate un poco más, vamos un poco más cerca  
baby 

-PAN-  
Sí tu eres mi chico, te volveré loco esta noche.

-AMBAS  
Mírame chico, te tengo donde quería  
¿Acaso no es emocionante?  
Quiero menearte y sacudirte  
Siéntate atrás me toca conducir  
Ríndete  
No puedes ganar  
Porque sé dónde has estado  
es una pena  
que no hayas luchado  
Es un juego

Que jugamos  
al final de la noche  
Es la misma vieja historia  
Pero tú nunca lo haces bien

Ríndete

Así Pan y su amiga Kumiko (Miko) terminaron de cantar todos aplaudían, se escuchaban chiflidos, y gritos "Esa es mi hermana".-Decia Raditz, "Bravo chicas".-Decia Tarble, todos aplaudían por aquel dúo femenino que impresiono a todos pero el mas impresionado fue el príncipe Vegeta

-Valla esa mocosa aparte de bonita, fuerte sabe cantar.- Pensaba el príncipe, mientras se acercaba a Pan.-Si que cantas bien mujer.-Alagaba el príncipe a la morena

-Gracias Vegeta.-Dándole una sincera sonrisa.- Vegeta después de todo tienes un buen corazón.-Decia mientras guiñándole el ojo…

-Hump!.-Dijo sonrojado y frunciendo el cello

Así, la noche paso los chicos se divertían, a lo grande después de tan gran diosa noche los chicos se despidieron ya que Pan mañana comenzaba a trabajar en el Elite de Tarble asi se despidieron y fueron a su casa para descansar al dia siguiente

Continuara….


	5. La Propuesta de Vegeta

Como todas las mañanas, Pan se a lista y baja a desayunar pero estaba vez tenía que ir a trabajar, después terminar de comer su padre, hermanos y ella se iban al reino para ver a donde les tocaba atacar, después que llegaron todos tomaron caminos diferentes

-Hola Tarble.-Saludaba haciéndole una reverencia.

-Pan, no hagas eso soy tu amigo.- Decía levantando a Pan.- Escuchen ellas Pan, formara parte de nuestro Elite, ella parte de ser mi trabajadora es mi mejor amiga así que trátenla bien.- Comentaba el joven Príncipe.- Bueno vámonos tenemos que atacar un planeta al oeste. Así todos se subieran a sus Capsulas de ataque y tomaron rumbo a dicho planeta al llegar.

-Ve amos, creare una luna, Pan eres nueva en esto es necesario que veas la luna.-Decía el joven, después de crear la luna, después que todos vieron la luna se transformaron en Ōzaru, sin perder la razón, así destruyen cada parte del planeta, y su habitantes al cabo de unas horas la luna creada desaparece volviendo a los saiyajines a la normalidad.

-Valla Pan siendo tu primera vez, como Ōzaru no perdiste la razón.-Decía uno de sus compañeros de elite.

-Gracias.-Le respondía con una sonrisa.

-Hicieron un gran trabajo, a hora solo falta vender este planeta al mejor precio.- decía el príncipe… a cabo de unas horas de terminar con todo cada saiyajin, subió a su capsula de ataque y regreso al planeta Vegeta.

-Hola, Pan que tal te fue.- Decía el Príncipe Vegeta.

-Hola Vegeta, me fue muy bien, bueno me retiro.-Comentaba la morena

-Pan, me preguntaba, si te gustaría, salir conmigo ya sabes ser mi n-novia. Decía el Príncipe orgulloso

-Vegeta, no sé qué decir.-Decía la joven

-No te preocupes si no quieres n.- No termino de terminar de hablar por la joven lo está besando

-Claro, que quiero.- Decía mientras lo besaba.

-Muy bien mañana hablaremos con nuestros padres.- Decía el joven príncipe

-Muy bien adiós.-Decía mientras lo besaba, después Pan se fue a su casa al llegar, su familia no todo algo en esa muchachita de cabello negro.

-Pan que pasa algo te veo muy feliz.- Preguntaba un señor parecido a Kakaroto

-Hija vas a comer.- Preguntaba la madre de la joven

-Mañana se enteraran, y gracias mami pero no tengo hambre.-Decía mientras besaba a cada uno de sus familiares y se iba.

-A Pan que le pico.-Decía su hermano mayor con una cotita de sudor en la cabeza.

Después de un rato pan, se ducho se puso su pijama, y pensaba con tanta felicidad, que era novia de el gran príncipe Vegeta, después de tanto pensar se quedó en un profundo sueño

Continuara…..


	6. El Engaño

Un día como Pan, se levantaba más temprano de lo normal, Pan eso mente solo tenía dos cosas 1.- Hoy no trabaja y 2.- Hoy hablaría Vegeta con sus padres, eso la tenía tan feliz, después de ducharse bajo a ver a su familia

-Buenos Días, mama y los demás.- Decía la joven morena

-No se hija, salieron muy temprano.-Decía Gine la madre de la morena.- Hija vas a comer?.-

-No iré a ver a Tarble.-Dicho eso Pan alzo vuelo activo su rastreador para localizar a su amigo, después de por fin haberlo encontrado, ella entro por la ventana de la recamara del joven Príncipe, para su suerte estaba dormido de pronto Pan se para detrás de él y da un fuerte grito que el pobre príncipe callo de la cama

-Qué te pasa estás loca.-Decía el joven príncipe sobándose la cabeza.

-Lo normal.-Decía mientras daba una carcajada

-Que quieres, Pan hoy es día de descanso.-

-Vine para invitarte a comer, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.-

-Hay Pan está bien vamos.-decía el joven mientras tomaban vuelo a su Bar favorito, donde servían la comida más deliciosa de todo el planeta Vegeta. Al llegar los jóvenes pidieron sus órdenes y comenzaron a charlar.

-Bien Tarble te lo diré, ayer tu hermano me pidió que sea su novia.- Decía de con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Pero como yo sé que.-No término de decir porque vio que iba entrando su hermano con una mujer agarrados de la mano, pero el solo se quedó callado no le quiso decir a su amiga que su supuesto novio había llegado con otra.- Pan por que no cantas algo para todos los que están aquí.-Le decía el joven a su amiga

-Bien.- Dicho eso Pan se dirigió al escenario donde estaba un Dj. Hablo con él en eso empezó a sonar la música, apunto de empezar a cantar voltio a un extremo y vio aquel príncipe que le había pedido que fuera su novia, pero para su mala suerte, lo vio cuando él y esa joven se estaban besando, pan quería hacerse la fuerte pero una lagrima salió.

-Hoy comenzamos el Karaoke con una linda Guerrera llamada Pan.-Cuando el Anunciador mencionó el nombre de pan Vegeta por instinto voltio y vio aquella muchachita que hace un día le había pedido ser su novia le noto una lagrima, por su mente paso si lo vio de pronto comienza a cantar.

Todas las reglas rompes  
Y me dan ganas de correr  
Pero no puedo escapar

Todas las cosas que dices,  
La mayoría de ellas son mentiras,  
Pero te escucho de todos modos

La la la la la la la la la la  
Ese es mi corazón hablando con mi cabeza,  
Hablando con mi cabeza  
La la la la la la la la la la  
Y me dice que

Eres un chico malo,  
Yo una buena chica,  
Y voy a tener mi corazón lastimado todo el tiempo  
Eres un chico malo,  
Y tu mundo cariño  
Me va a masticar y escupir de tu vida  
Si pudiera ayudarme a mí misma sabes que lo haría

porque siempre los chicos malos tienes que parecer tan buenos

Cariño cuando sonríes  
Puedo ver los problemas que hay en tus ojos

Cuando me tocas ahí,  
Sé con certeza que estoy perdiendo el control, oh no

La la la la la la la la la la  
Ese es mi corazón hablando con mi cabeza,  
Hablando con mi cabeza  
La la la la la la la la la la  
Y me dice q

Eres un chico malo,  
Yo una buena chica,  
Y voy a tener mi corazón lastimado todo el tiempo  
Eres un chico malo,  
Y tu mundo cariño  
Me va a masticar y escupir de tu vida  
Si pudiera ayudarme a mí misma sabes que lo haría

por qué siempre los chicos malos tienes que parecer tan buenos

Te tengo que dejar ir x2 porque

Eres un chico malo,  
Yo una buena chica,  
Y voy a tener mi corazón lastimado todo el tiempo  
Eres un chico malo,  
Y tu mundo cariño  
Me va a masticar y escupir de tu vida  
Si pudiera ayudarme a mí misma sabes que lo haría

*Toda la canción de la paso viendo a vegeta, Vegeta tan solo se dispuso a escucharla, el quedo totalmente congelado por la lírica, puedo notar que la joven estaba llorando y así fue que se dio cuenta que la joven vio aquel beso… después de terminar de cantar Pan bajo y se fue a la mesa donde estaba Tarble*

-Mesera, me traen su botella de vino del más fuerte.-Decía a joven a la morena-

-Claro.-Decía la mesera mientras iba por el vino.-Aquí esta joven.-

-Gracias.-Decía la morena con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras destapaba la botella.-Quieres Tarble.-Le comentaba la morena, ya con unas copas de más.

-Pan, basta esta borracha.-Decía el joven príncipe

-No.-Decía empinándose la botella del vino, hasta acabársela.-Mi amigo iré a cantar, antes de irme.-Dicho así pan fue rumbo al escenario caminaba, toda temblorosa a causa del vino que se lo bebió todo. De pronto Pan llega y se sube.- S-uu atención h-hoy quiero cantar una hermosa canción para la pareja h-hermosa que esta allá…. jip.-Decía un poco enredada

-Basta Pan estas ebria. Gritaba su amiga abajo del escenario

-Calla, T-Tarble no estoy ebria, Sr. Póngame el ritmo.-Decía la joven que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.- Esta canción es para el príncipe Vegeta y su hermosa acompañante.-Exclamaba la morena mientras Asia una reverencia de pronto empieza a cantar


	7. Lo Tenias Todo

Lo tenías todo  
El día que me dijiste  
Me dijiste que me querías  
Yo lo tenía todo  
Pero vamos, tú me engañaste  
Si, me engañaste completamente  
Sí, fui tan estúpida  
Por pagarte toda mi atención  
Porque ahora, cuando jugaste conmigo  
Expusiste tu verdadera intención

Porque un día,  
Te tendré de rodillas por mí  
Sí, un día,  
Te tendré arrastrándote como un ciempiés  
Jugaste conmigo,  
Jugaste con ella  
Así que haré que tengas lo que mereces  
Si un día  
Estarás de rodillas por mí

Cuida tu espalda  
Porque no sabes ni cuándo ni dónde podía llegar  
He puesto una trampa  
Y cuando termine,

Sabrás todo por lo que he pasado.

Entonces "señor jugador", te sientes como un hombre ahora?  
Y apuesto que estas nervioso porque esta canción te hace enloquecer

Porque un día,  
Te tendré de rodillas por mí  
Sí, un día,  
Te tendré arrastrando como un ciempiés  
Jugaste conmigo,  
Jugaste con ella  
Así que haré que tengas lo que mereces  
Si un día  
Estarás de rodillas por mí

Sé que estoy siendo rencorosa,  
Pero te estoy desenmascarando  
Porque sabes que no solo mereces ser feliz siempre  
Pero lo que me hiciste  
Tú me dijiste que nunca te habías sentido así  
Fue sólo un juego

(Lo tenías todo)

Porque un día,  
Te tendré de rodillas por mí  
Sí, un día,  
Te tendré arrastrando como un ciempiés  
Jugaste conmigo,  
Jugaste con ella  
Así que haré que tengas lo que mereces  
Si un día  
Estarás de rodillas por mí

Todo la canción, se la paso viendo aquella pareja, a Pan solo se le asían las lágrimas, pan no puedo más con el dolor que sentía y al terminar con la canción se desmayó, Tarble fue rápido a su auxilio y se la llevo, al reino para que descansara ya que no dejaría que llegara en esas condiciones a su casa, por otro lado vegeta se quedó más que sorprendidos, por aquella canción, pero se quedó más preocupado por el estado de Pan, pero no hizo por irse por su acompañante lo interrogaba

-La conoces.- decía una joven de cabello azul

-Es amiga de mi hermano.-Decía el hombre de cabello de flama

-Entonces porque nos dedicó esa canción. Decía la joven atractiva

-Nose Bulma, es mejor irnos porque mañana es la fiesta de compromiso.- Dicho así, la joven pareja se dirigió al reino Vegeta la instalo en su cuarto, pero después de instalar al salir escucho una voces en el baño, y escuchaba como una persona vomitaba.

-No, puede ser, lo vi besarte con ella wua, wua.-Decía la joven mientras vomitaba, mientras en el otro lado alguien escuchaba

-Tranquila, Panny debe de haber una explicación, ya estás bien será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.-Decia el joven príncipe

-Cof, cof está bien.-Decia la morena mientras se arreglaba, al abrir la puerta vio como si fuera el mismo demonio.-Que quieres

-Déjame explicarte.-Decia el joven de cabello de flama

-Vegeta, yo no tengo nada que hablar.-Decía la morena muy enojada, mientras caminaba

-Por favor escúchame.-Decía el príncipe gritando eso hizo que la joven misteriosa saliera de su recamara, a escuchar tantos gritos

-Mi amor que pasa.-Dijo la peli azul con curiosidad

-Cállate y metete a tu recamara.-Decía gritando el Príncipe

-No me grites, soy tu prometida, porque me tratas así.-Decía la joven llorando

-Tu prometida, vegeta porque no me dijiste.-Decía furiosa la morena.-Sabes no quiero explicaciones esto nunca te lo perdonare, escúchame bien Vegeta jamás en tu vida me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.-Dicho eso la morena se fue a sus espaldas se escuchaba gritos por parte del Príncipe, pero Pan hizo la que no escuchaba y se marchó, Pan alzo vuelo se fue llorando a su casa, al entrar no vio que toda su familia se encontraba, ella solo entro y se subió sin notar nada, ella solo tenía una cosa en su mente, era el engaño de su primer amor, no podía creer que la había traicionado.-¿Por qué Pan?, ¿Porque Vegeta?, jamás te perdonare, a partir de hoy declárate mi enemigo me tendré que tragar este amor me cueste lo que me cueste.-Decía la joven con unas lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿por qué siempre los chicos malos tienes que parecer tan buenos?.-Se preguntaba la morena después de tanto llorar y pensar se quedó en un profundo sueño.


	8. Compromiso de Vegeta y Bulma

Una mañana se hizo llegar, Pan se despertar con los primeros rayos del hermoso sol que salió, Pan con su misma rutina se ducho, se vistió y se puso su armadura, después de peino, se hizo una colote alta dejándose su fleco, en su rostro se podía ver dolor, pero algo de ella había muerto, se veía distinta, ya no era la misma Pan, después de arreglarse bajo a desayunar

-Buenos Días.-Dijo con una voz de enojo

-Pan pasa algo.-Se preguntaba una señora de cabello negro y corto

-No mama, estoy bien.-Decía fingiendo una sonrisa

-Bien iras, a la fiesta de compromiso del príncipe Vegeta, Tarble vino y dijo que no había trabajo para su Elite.-Decía la señora sirviéndole de comer a su hija.

-No mama una Guerrera de clase baja no debería ir a esas cosas.-Decía la morena mientras jugaba con su comida.-Papa puedo trabajar contigo solo por hoy.

-Claro hija remplazaras a Kumiko.-Decía el hombre parecido a su hijo de en medio

-Bien.-Dicho eso Pan y su Familia comían, después de un rato Pan y su Padre Bardock, se marchaban rumbo al reino, Pan a toda costa evito a Vegeta, después de a listarse, Pan, su Padre y todo el Elite se marchaban a la misión.

-Bien vamos a empezar.-Dicho eso Bardock creo una luna todos la vieron y se convirtieron Ozaru, todos destruían el lugar, y a los habitantes.

*Mientras tanto en la fiesta*

-Su atención.-Decía un hombre alto de cabello castaño.-Bien hoy es un gran día pues hoy es el compromiso de mi hijo el príncipe Vegeta y la señorita Bulma, disfruten la fiesta.-Dicho eso el rey bajo y se dirigió a la mesa en donde se encontraba la realeza.

-Raditz, donde está tu hermana.-Decía el Príncipe, con cara de preocupación.

-No vendrá, se fue con mi papa a una misión.-Le decía un joven con cabello extremadamente largo y de color negro.

-Hump.-Dijo el príncipe, mientras se iba a donde estaba su padre y su prometida.

-Amor, seremos felices.-Decía la joven de cabello azul, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Si lo que digas mujer.-Decía el Príncipe tomándole poco interés.

-*Mientras en otro planeta*

Ya todos se encontraban descansando, su misión había sido un éxito, pero no se dieron cuenta, que había dos hombres escondidos en una tonelada de escombro, de pronto salieron, y atacaron a Pan y a Bardock, ellos no tuvieron tiempo de racionar, pues ya aquellos hombres ya estaban encima de ellos golpeándolos, provocando que ambos quedaran inconscientes, y con grandes heridas, eso enfurecieran a los otros tres acompañantes que formaban el equipo de Bardock, atacaron a los dos hombres que lastimaron a Bardock y a su hija, dejándolos muertos, después de aquello el elite de Bardock, puso a Pan y a Bardock cada uno en su Capsula de ataque, rumbo dirección al Planeta Vegeta, de pronto todos, llegaron de e mediato socorrieron a Pan y a Bardock, a ambos le quitaron la ropa y los metieron a la capsula de recuperación, mientras uno de los integrantes del elite fue avisarle al Rey de lo sucedido.

-Rey.-Decía un hombre asiéndole una reverencia

-Pero que paso Porque tu ropa esta así.-Decía el rey en voz alta, eso atrajo la atención del Príncipe Vegeta.

-Su majestad, la misión, fue un éxito pero después de terminar dos hombres salieron de la nada y atacaron a Bardock y a su hija.-Decía el hombre con casi toda la ropa destrozada

-Que le paso a Pan.-Decía el joven príncipe con una voz de enojo

-Ellos ya están en la capsula de recuperación, pero la pequeña resulto más afectada.-Dijo aquel hombre… Dicho eso Vegeta alzo vuelo

-Vegeta.-Se escuchó una voz femenina que gritaba, pero era tarde él ya se había ido, después de ahí se fue Tarble, Raditz, Kakaroto y Gine la madre de Pan, al llegar todos se sorprendieron ver a ambos con unas grandes heridas, Vegeta solo se acercó y con una mano en la Capsula en donde estaba Pan, totalmente desnuda, le dijo en un susurro Perdóname, en otro lado se encontraba una madre llorando al ver el estado de su hija y de su esposo, siendo abrazada por sus hijos Raditz y Kakaroto.

-Vegeta, será mejor que te valla, ella estará bien, ve tu fiesta y tu futura reina de esperan.-Decía el joven príncipe.

-Tarble yo la amo.-Decía llorando

-Vegeta, llorando el orgulloso, eso de vistes pensar antes de engañar a Pan, a hora lárgate.-Decía el hijo menor del Rey Vegeta, Dicho eso Vegeta se fue, sin decirle a Pan en un susurro perdóname, después de ese día, había pasado 3 semanas, Pan y su Padre ya estaban mejor, el gran día de la boda del Príncipe Vegeta, y la Princesa Bulma había llegado.


	9. La Boda

El gran día de la boda, había llegado, Pan apenas se estaba despertando por aquellos rayos de sol, como era su rutina se ducho después se puso su armadura tipo vestido esta vez de color Blanco con dorado dejando al descubierto sus bien formadas piernas, se hizo una coleta alta y dejo su fleco, desayuno y se macho con su familia al reino a donde se iba hacer la tan esperada boda del Príncipe Vegeta y la Princesa Bulma, como era tradición los Elites formaban doble fila en donde pasarían los novios, para mala suerte de Pan, ser una de las primeras, le tocaba en frente del altar, de pronto la boda inicia

*pensamiento de Pan*

Yo me encontraba, enfrente del altar, para mi mala suerte, de pronto escucho una música eso indicaba que ya venían los novios, yo solo tenía mi frente en alto, alzando mi espada, por mi mente pasaban tantas, cosas teniendo esa espada en mi mano pero no era lo correcto, de pronto veo de reojo, que se vienen acercando, yo seguía con la enfrente en alto, tratando de no llorar, lo veo pasar, justamente cuando iba pasando nuestras miradas, se encontraron por instinto rápido, desvié la mirada para donde estaba mi espada de pronto comenzó la ceremonia y supe que ya lo había perdido.

*pensamiento de Vegeta*

Iba caminado, con una mujer que no era Pan, que estaba haciendo yo solo pensaba, yo amo Pan no a la mujer que viene a mi lado, de pronto, a unos centímetros la vi se veía tan perfecta, con su armadura, que dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas, ese cabello negro como la noche, de pronto al pasar junto a ella nuestras miradas se cruzaron, su mirada era distintas, ya no era la misma, estaba llena de oído, y pude notar que tenía sus ojos cristalinos, ella solo me desvió la mirada, al llegar a altar, dio inicio la ceremonia , y supe que ya la había perdido…

-Hermanos, estamos aquí para unir dos almas que se aman.-Dijo el cura

-Claro se aman.-Pensó Pan

-Princesa Bulma acepta usted al Príncipe Vegeta.-

-Si acepto.-Decía la joven de cabello azul

-Príncipe Vegeta acepta usted como esposa a la Princesa Bulma.-

-Y-yo A-Acepto.-Dijo el hombre de cabello negro de forma de flama con una cara, de tristeza y enojo

-Los declaro marido y mujer.-Decía el padre

*pensamiento de Pan*

"Acepto" esa palabra me retumbaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, no lo podía creer, el acepto esto es un sueño pensaba pero para mí mala suerte no era así, solo sentía como mi corazón se quebraba solo sentía odio por aquel hombre, aquel que me juro amor ya no era mi amor ya no era nada solo era un enemigo más en mi vida, se feliz Vegeta, espero que te dure. La ceremonia se había acabado solo quedaba la fiesta, que por supuesto no iba a ir pero…

-Pan vas air a la fiesta verdad.-Decía un joven de estatura baja, con cabello forma de flama.

-Tarble, no, no creo que sea apropiado.-Decía la morena un poco triste

-Anda vamos.-Decía el joven mientras jalaba del brazo a Pan

-Bien solo un rato.-Decía la joven morena mientras, se marchaba con su mejor amigo…"Todos estaban muy felices, pues ya todos tenían nuevo rey y reina, Pan se la paso sentada solo platicando con Miko y Tarble, en el otro extremo un hombre de cabello negro en forma de flama solo la observaba en eso ve que Pan se dirigí al baño y el hombre la sigue"

-Podemos hablar.-Decía con tristeza, mientras le sujetaba el brazo.

-Vegeta que te quede claro, tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, jamás me vuelvas hablar en toda tu vida, despídeme de Tarble y Miko a y felicidades mi Rey.-Decía mientras se soltaba del a hora ya rey y se iba, atrás de ella solo se escuchó un "Pan yo te amo", pero ella lo ignoro, y se fue a su casa, de tanto llorar, y llorar no se dio cuenta y se quedo dormida.


	10. Chapter 10

Ya habían pasado 5 años, 5 años de la boda de Vegeta y Bulma, 5 años donde Pan, trataba, de superarlo, pero era nulo aunque ella se esforzara a negar ese amor, era nulo ella simplemente ignoraba, una mañana Pan, se levantaba su misma rutina de siempre ya que por ser mayor ya tiene su propio elite ya en el reino

-Hola Pan, felices 22.-Decia un joven de estatura baja, con cabello negro en forma de flama

-Shhh! Gracias.-Decía la joven morena

-Oigan hoy es el cumpleaños de Pan la hija de Bardock.-Decían entre murmullos el Elite de Pan, y así se fue corriendo el rumor hasta llegarle a nuevo Rey Vegeta

-Si ya hoy es mi cumpleaños pero ya vámonos a trabajar, nos vemos Tarble.-Decía la morena mientras se iba.

-Pan, te espero en el Legendario.-Decía el joven con una sonrisa de oreja

-Bien, nos vemos.-Mientras se subía a su capsula de ataque… pan y todo su elite iban rumbo a un planeta llamado ZTE, al llegar Pan creo una luna todos miraron dicha luna y se convirtieron en ozaru, iban destruyendo todo a su alcance, ya no quedaba nada, todos los habitantes estaban muertos, al terminar, la luna artificial desapareció y todos volvían a la normalidad, todos se encontraban descansando después de un rato, se dispusieron a irse al Planeta Vegeta todos estaban felices, por el gran éxito que tuvieron.-Oigan todos los espero en el Legendario.-Decía gritando la joven todos , se pusieron felices, Pan por su parte se iba a su casa pero una voz la detuvo

-Podemos hablar.-Decía un hombre de cabello negro con forma de flama

-Que se le ofrece mi rey.-Decía mientras le Asia una reverencia

-ven a compaña me.-Decía mientras abría la puerta de una recamara

-Bien, que quieres.-Decía la joven seria

-A ti.-Decía mientras se le acercaba y la besaba con todo el amor del mundo. Con toda la pasión que podía dale en ese momento, sus lenguas comenzaron a ser parte del beso logrando que cada célula de sus cuerpos se estremeciera los mismos cuerpos que comenzaban a sentir un inmenso calor con solo ese roce y sin pensarlo se dejaron llevar, la ropa comienza a caer a molestarles, en ese momento el abandona sus labios y se dirige hacia su cuello de ella para llenarlo de besos. El la pega en la pared y sin perder el tiempo la vuelve a besar, la tomo con ambas manos del trasero y ella sin dejar de besarlo coloca sus piernas alrededor de el a la vez que besaba el cuello de la joven morena en ese momento el empieza a descender y ella grita como loca al sentir que la boca de vegeta succionar sus bien y formados senos, ella gemía una y otra vez. Ella grita al sentirlo entrar en ella lentamente y con estocadas suaves pero a la vez certeras y profundas, las envestidas de él eran suaves para no lastimarla, a pasar los minutos sus estocadas fueron siento más fuertes, ella gemía de placer, lo que antes era un dolor para ella ahora se había convertido en un gran goce, al llegar su orgasmos, ambos cayeron rendiros a la cama…

-Te amo Pan.-Decía el hombre con una gran sonrisa

-Y yo a ti Vegeta.-Decía la morena con una sonrisa.-Vegeta, te amo si pero esto ya no tiene que volver a pasar tu eres mi rey y estas casado a hora.-Decía mientras se colocaba su ropa interior y su armadura.

-Pero Pan nos amamos.-Decía el hombre con cara de preocupación

-Si pero hay un problema muy grande esta O.-Decía muy enojada mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Pan me amas.-Decía el hombre

-Te amo y mucho.-Dijo mientras abría la puerta y se iba llorando rumbo a su casa, cuando llego se fue corriendo a su cuarto para su suerte no había nadie, al llegar se quitó la armadura se metió a duchar, al terminar se tomó vuelo al Bar donde la cito su amigo Tarble

*Mientras tanto en el reino*

-Tarble a dónde vas.-Decía un hombre con cara de pocos amigos

\- Voy al legendario, a celebrar el cumpleaños de Pan.-Decía mientras alzaba vuelo rumbo al Bar

-Con que el Legendario.-Decía el hombre con una media sonrisa, mientras también alzaba vuelo rumbo al dichoso Bar

*En el Bar*

-Hey Tarble aquí.-Decía gritando la morena

-Hola Pan, hola mi amor.-Decía mientras saludaba a las chicas

-Amor que bien te vez.-Decía la novia del príncipe

-Gracias Miko, tú también te ves.-

-Pan vas a cantar verdad.-

-Si Miko pero después horita hay que bailar.- decía la morena

-Disculpe, gustaría bailar.-Decía un hombre alto

-Oh! Tora claro.-Decía la joven muy amablemente, mientras ella bailaba uno hombre de cabello negro en forma de flama, llegaba lo primero que vio fue a Pan bailar con un hombre, eso lo hizo enfurecer.

-Dime Tora, como se porta mi Papa.-Decía la joven morena mientras bailaba

-Bien es un buen líder de Elite.-Decía sonriendo

-Bien vamos a beber algo.-Dicho así ambos fueron a la barra y pidieron unas cervezas hay estaban hablando hasta que de repente escucharon un gran estruendo todos, salieron corriendo asía fuera para ver qué pasa

-El reino está siendo atacado.-Se escuchaban murmullos


	11. Ataque al Reino

-¿Que está pasando?-Se preguntaba Pan, al ver como el castillo era atacado.

-Vegeta.- Grito mientras alzaba vuelo asía al castillo.

-Jefa, que aremos.-Decía un hombre alto.

-Protejan a los reyes, vamos.-Decía gritando.

-Pan, saca a Bulma y ponla a salvo.-Decía un joven de cabello en forma de flama.

-Bien Tarble.-Dicho eso Pan fue al castillo a búsqueda de la Reina Bulma, pero.-Por el ex rey Vegeta, ayudaaa.-Gritaba la morena en eso viene Vegeta.

-Que paso.-Preguntando, pero al ver a su esposa ay tirada y con sangre la pregunta fue contestada.

-Lo lamento Vegeta.-Decía nerviosa y llorando.

-Lárgate, de aquí Largo. Decía furioso el rey.

-P..Per...-No termino su frase porque un golpe del nuevo rey se hizo presente, en su rostro Pan se calló, y eso provoco que un dolor no tan fuerte se apodero de su vientre.-Hay me duele.-Se quejó mientras tocaba su vientre.

-Pan perdón.-Decía el nuevo rey, con lagrima en los ojos.

-Aléjate de mí.-Decía mientras, se paraba y se iba tocando su vientre.- ¿Por qué me duele? Pan este es el momento menos indicado para, pensar eso el reino está siendo atacado, atacan, ataco.-Pensaba mientras alzaba vuelo y golpeaba a unos de sus oponentes todos caían muertos.-Tarble.-Grito, al ver como su amigo estaba siento brutalmente golpeado.-Insecto, pagaras por esto.-Decía mientras le daba golpes a su oponente, de pronto ataca a su oponente con una onda de Ki, eso provoca que su oponente caiga muerto.-Estas bien Tarble.-

-Si pan.-Decía mientras se paraba y se ponía en posición de ataque

-Bien ay que atacar.-Decía mientras alzaba vuelo, y ataca a sus rivales lanza ondas de Ki, provocando que la mayoría muera.-

-Resplandor final.-Gritaba vegeta, mientras golpeaba a sus oponentes y mandaba ondas de Ki.

-Golpe Fénix.-Gritaba, Pan lazándole el ataca a su enemigo, de pronto un tipo flotando , se hizo presente.- ¿Tú quién eres?.- Le preguntaba Pan a aquel hombre misterioso.

-No me conoces.-Comentaba el hombre misterioso.

-No la verdad.- Decía frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo soy.-No termino su oración cuando vegeta lo interrumpe.

-Quien eres insecto.-Decía con cara de pocos amigos.

-Cállate vegeta, estaba por decir su nombre pero llegaste tú.-Decía con un tono de enojo.

-Cállate sabandija.-Decía el rey frunciendo el ceño.

-Sabandija, tu insecto.-Decía la morena gritando.

-Ya cállense, insectos.-Decía el hombre misterioso.-Quieren saber quién soy.-Decía el hombre.- Yo soy.-

\- Aja tú eres.-Decía Pan perdiendo la paciencia.

-Cállate, mocosa estoy tratando de decir quién soy.-Decía el hombre frunciendo el ceño.-Bien yo soy.-


	12. La identidad del hombre misterioso

-Yo soy Bad.-Decía el hombre mientras se acercaba a Pan.-Pero cuéntame mocosa eres muy linda eres soltera.

\- 1 No me digas mocosa y 2.-No término de decir lo último porque Vegeta la interrumpió

-Porque te interesa, Pan es una guerrera de baja clase su misión es pelear no andar de enamorada.-Decía el Príncipe de los saiyajin.

-¿Vegeta celoso?-Preguntaba la joven morena.- Y si estoy soltera.-Decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo.-¿A todo caso, que viniste hasta acá?- Le preguntaba la morena al hombre misterioso, que para sus ojos era muy atractivo

-Vine en busca de una mujer para que se convierta en mi esposa y sea mi reina.-Decía el hombre mientras le besaba la mano a Pan

-Ya veo y era necesario matar a nuestra reina y hacer todo esto.-Decía enojada

-Mis disculpas, no pensé que era su reina.-Decía mientras le daba una sonrisa.

-A mí no me digas díselo a el que era la esposa de el.-Decía la joven señalando a Vegeta.

-Mil disculpas.-Decía el hombre

-Hump! Me hiciste un favor.-Decía el Príncipe con los brazos cruzados.

-ah! Bueno si ese es el caso bien.-Decía el hombre misterioso de cabello negro y ojos azules.-Bueno te interesaría ser mi reina.-

-No ella no está interesada.-Decía Vegeta furioso

-mmmh! Ya veo, estas celoso la amas pero bueno la decisión es ella.-Decía el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Tu propuestas es muy buena, pero y-yo, veras mi corazón ya tiene dueño, pero me lastimaron el caso es que no nos conocemos y no creo llegarte amar como amo aquella persona.

-Ya veo ese alguien es Vegeta verdad.-Decía el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules

-b-bueno.-No termino de terminar porque Bad la interrumpió.

-Ya veo que suerte de el.-Decia el hombre de cabellos negros.-Pero podemos intentar conocernos.

-Bueno no se.-Decía mirando a Vegeta, te pronto recuerda lo que le hizo.-Creo que no estaría mal, conocernos pero.-Decía sonriendo en eso se acerca a Bad.-Solo amigos ok.-Le susurro en el odio.

-Claro, solo eso.-Decía sonriendo mientras le daba la mano.

-Chicos, no sé pero me siento m...-No término de decir porque se desmayó.

-Pan.-Decía Vegeta mientras la levantaba y la llevaba a la enfermería del reino, ya pasaron 2 horas y no sabes nada de Pan, de pronto sale el doctor.-Que tiene decía.-Decía el príncipe.

-Verán la joven está embarazada al parecer tiene 2 semanas, si lo vemos por el lado saiyajin y el metabolismos que tienen técnicamente tiene 2 meses, así que en 7 semanas se aliviaría, bueno me retiro.-Decía el doctor mientras se iba.

-Pan embaraza.-Pensaba el príncipe.

-Vegeta es tuyo, dime has estado con Pan.

-Tarble, si estuve con ella dos semanas atrás.-Decía el príncipe mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-Ya veo.-Decía su hermano menor.

-Si es así Felicidades.-Decía el joven de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Desde ese día Pasaron 7 años Pan, tuvo un hermoso bebe muy igualito a Vegeta horita su hijo tiene exactamente 7 años, Pan y Bad su amistad creció y mucho. Vegeta y Pan, solamente se tratan como amigos, aun Pan no lo perdona del todo, solo se frecuentan para que vea su hijo un día en el parque

-Papa.-Decía un niño igualito a Vegeta.

-Hola Vegeta, como has estado, te perdiste 7 meses.-Decía la morena

-Si lo que pasa es que el Planeta que fuimos a conquistar hubo unos problemas.-Decía el príncipe.-Pan dime cuando me perdonaras ya te lo explique porque me case con ella, mi padre mi obligo según era para el bien del planeta Vegeta.

-Vegeta, por favor horita no, por cierto porque le volviste a ceder el reino a tu padre, acaso no te gusta ser rey.-

-No es eso mujer, lo que pasa es que, creo que a mi padre le va mejor como rey.- Decía el príncipe

-Bueno, venia para decirte, que necesito que cuides a nuestro hijo, tengo una misión.-Decía la morena.

-Hump.-Decía el hombre de cabello de forma de flama.

-Por favor sí. Decía la morena mientras le agarraba una mano al Príncipe.

-S-si.-Decía nervioso.-Pero Pan cuídate.

-Claro, me voy dejo en tus mano a mi hijo confió en ti.-Decía mientras abrazaba a Vegeta y le daba un beso en la mejilla.-Me voy Te amo, digo te quiero ay mejor me voy.-Decía sonrojada mientras se iba.

-Yo también te amo.-Decía en un susurro, pero Pan alcanzo a oírlo, en eso se voltea.

-Yo también Vegeta.-Le decía mientras le dedico una linda sonrisa y alzo vuelo para ir rumbo a su Elite.

-Vegeta, ven acá es hora de irnos.-Gritaba el príncipe a su hijo.

-Papa y mama.-Le preguntaba el niño

-Fue a una misión, vámonos tu abuelo y tu tío te quieren ver.-Decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, en eso ambos alzan vuelo y llegan al castillo.

-Abuelo.-Grito el niño, mientras corría abrazarlo.

-Ese es mi nieto.-Decía mientras lo cargaba

-Sí, soy yo abuelito, soy Vegeta.-Decía el niño sonriendo.

-Valla, te pusieron el nombre de tu padre y del mío.-Decía el rey

-Si abuelito, mi mama una vez me dijo que me puso así porque le recordaba a Papa, y también porque me dijo que es un bonito nombre.-Decía el niño.-Mama aun ama a Papa.-Decía mientras se iba corriendo gritando.

-Aun te ama Pan.-Decía Tarble con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Calla, insecto.

-A perdón, espérame sobrino.-Dijo mientras salía huyendo

-Débil.-Decía el príncipe Vegeta

-Esa guerrera, aun te ama Vegeta.-Decía el Rey, mientras se iba

-Hola vegeta.-Decía un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules

-Hump!.-Respondió el príncipe

-Esta Pan.-

-No insecto.-Decía mientras se iban

*La noche se hizo llegar *

-mmh que lindo se ve dormido, se ve menos gruñón te amo Vegeta aun te sigo amando.-Pensaba mientras le ponía una sábana y le daba un beso en la mejilla y se acomoda a lado de él y lo abraza, ella se queda en un profundo sueño a igual que el.


End file.
